Gordo the Boar
Gordo the Boar is a rare animal spawn in Red Dead Redemption. The location of Gordo may vary in singleplayer and multiplayer. Location Singleplayer In Singleplayer, Gordo is located near Stillwater Creek, just west of Thieves' Landing. It is close enough to Thieves' Landing that it is even possible to locate Gordo from inside Thieves' Landing (although this is not common). (Has been known not to appear at this location. If you find that you haven't located Gordo after 10-15 minutes, leave the area and camp, then "map-travel" back). You must be master hunter rank 9 to find him. The player may come across Gordo when riding around the roads near Thieves' Landing. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, Gordo is located in Greenhollow in New Austin. Gordo will appear after killing waves of boars that spawn. He is indicated by a red skull on the mini map. Multiplayer thumb|300px|right Master Hunter II: Rank 2 Find the legendary boar "Gordo" and kill him. (Same as above) Reward: 250xp, New Title. Tips & Tricks * Being mounted on a horse can save you from being attacked. * Try to shoot boars between the back leg and the torso, where they are vulnerable. * Usually a single Buffalo Rifle shot will kill him. * In multiplayer the boar can spawn across the river in Mexico, if spawn waves stop check the other river bank. * In multiplayer it is possible to use the demolished house in Greenhollow as a safe spot, as the waves of boars do not enter the house. * Gordo's drops sell best in Chuparosa, Escalera, Blackwater, and Manzanita Post. ($96 for Gordo's meat, $81 for Gordo's Tusks, $81 for Gordo's Skin and $108 for Gordo's heart). Glitch *In multiplayer online, Gordo has been know to not show up when searching in the red circle. Players have reported spending more than an hour waiting for Gordo to show up but he doesn't. This may be happening because some of the boars are spawning underground. A possible solution to this is to leave the red circle for a few minutes and then come back again. A better solution, (if applicable) is to kill everyone who isn't hunting him. *Shooting Gordo when he is in water results in the inability of the player to skin him. Shooting Gordo when he is on land is the best choice when looking to complete the Hunter's Challenge (Rank 10). However, it has been found that if Gordo lands in the water, the player automatically receives all of his "loot" without needing to skin him. However, if the player walks into Gordo's body, eventually he'll walk up on top of him and out of the water, allowing him to be skinned. Its best if you mash the Y button while walking into him. Trivia * "Gordo" in Spanish and Portuguese means "fat" *In Multiplayer, if the player kills Gordo, they will receive the "Lord of the Flies" title. The title is based on the book/movie "Lord of the Flies" the Lord of the Flies in the book being a wild pig that is decapitated, whereupon its head is impaled on a spear. *In game you get "Gordo's Fang" ,yet in real life Boars have Tusks Achievements/Trophies ---- ---- ---- Gallery 100_0984.JPG|Another location of Gordo in gameplay. 100_0985.JPG|Dead boars found in Gordo's vicinity. Gordo.jpg|Jack Marston fighting Gordo Category:Animals Category:Redemption animals Category:Hunting Category:Rare spawns Category:Legendary animals